


Christmas, actually!

by RhiaFlammensang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Fanatical Fam's Holiday Fic Exchange 2020, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiaFlammensang/pseuds/RhiaFlammensang
Summary: Lily shows Sirius a Muggle film she loved and he is obsessed with it, drawing inspiration from it for his own christmas wonder.I know the movie only released in 2003, but for story reasons they already had it in the '90s.Written for Fanatical Fam's Holiday Fic's Exchange! Have fun and Merry christmas, EmmaMarie!*The world belongs to JKR*
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald/Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fanatical Fam's: Holiday Fic Exchange





	Christmas, actually!

Ever since Sirius had watched this Muggle film, he could not stop thinking about it. The love, the wild roar of feelings, the music! It had really stuck in his head. Lily had needed weeks to finally get him to watch it with her, but now he couldn’t stop thinking about it. The day after the movie night he had flooed her in the middle of the day at a time he could be sure she would be home alone and pestered her about muggle christmas traditions. Now he was humming Christmas music while decorating the flat, he and Remus had rented together after they graduated. Remus did not really care much about Christmas and especially this year it was bound to become a bit stressful with the Full moon on the night of Boxing Day. This only managed to make Sirius more excited about it. He wanted their first Christmas in their own home to be extraordinary.

Not just alright, or nice, but amazingly beautiful. He had spent almost a week in Diagon Alley buying decorations from the money his uncle had left him and hid it all in the basement. Lily had been growing more annoyed with him every day because he kept asking her about different stuff, for recipes and on the last instance informed her about his plan. And today, with Remus visiting Marlene and Dorcas, he was finally in phase one: Decorating. He started about an hour ago and already had managed to have lametta stuck in his beautiful, gleaming locks, glitter was dusting his face and he had almost fallen over red, golden and magical Christmas baubles, which were rolling over the floor on more than one occasion.  
Sure, he could have used magic, but it was far more fun and felt more in spirit putting everything up by hand. He had left shortly after Remus and got a huge tree, which was leaving only a couple of centimetres to put a star (rainbow coloured and gleaming) on top before hitting the ceiling. It was far too big for their cramped flat and Sirius had to slither along the wall on one side to get to the bedroom and bathroom doors, but it was only appropriate for Moony’s most amazing Christmas ever! It took him over two hours to get everything done and almost another thirty minutes of cleaning up the mess he had made and putting away all the packaging lying all over the floor. With a swear word betraying his holiday cheer on his lips he suddenly remembered he could have done magic to clean up.

It took a hot shower and braiding of his damp locks to calm down again afterwards. Usually, Moony would do the braiding since he had become quite apt at it after almost seven years in Hogwarts. Lounging on their couch in a fashionable manner without even trying Sirius drifted off to thoughts about their time in the castle, the stolen kisses between them in the last two years behind tapestries, in cupboards, in nooks in the library and all over the Gryffindor common room. On more than one occasion they had used snogging to let go the terrible thoughts of war and dread. But it was not like they needed an excuse. The first week of their relationship, they had been shy about it, being gay, dating their best friend (besides James and Peter of course) and all, but soon they realized, with their lips locked together, bodies clashing, fingers moving everywhere, eyes closed shut, hearing small muffledmoans and gasps, nothing else mattered any longer. It secured them in reality, in the moment. No moon and no threat could reach them in this state. It got only better when they went further, shedding clothes, putting up protective and silencing spells and roaming their bodies in (more or less) silent admiration. Every scar on their bodies was kissed and welcomed, every bruise nuzzled softly, and they bathed in their scent and the feeling to hold and be held.

Slowly he reappeared out of his reveries and shot off of the couch as he realized the time. He performed a couple of spells to keep the tree from withering, putting the lights on the window and the tree on and went off into the kitchen. Here he was busy baking cookies for the next hour until a familiar footfall and a key in the lock told of Remus' arrival back home. Sirius quickly cleaned his hands and put Christmas music on with a spell while he was already going towards the door. Only then did he realize he was only wearing his new Christmas apron, which he had found while searching for ornaments. A devilish grin split his face. He could not have planned this better. The place was fully decorated, smelled of cinnamon and vanilla, softly some voice sang about her wishes for Christmas and he looked simply stunning in this apron, he was sure of it.

The door swung open and there he was, his Moony, looking slightly dishevelled, face reddened by the cold air, his sandy blond hair ruffled and a tired look in his eyes. He always looked tired around the Full moon. But now these soft, caramel-coloured eyes lit up with surprise as his senses were overwhelmed by the pure force of Christmas.  
“Sirius? What is going on?”  
“Sweetheart, I’m glad you’re home! I have a surprise for you!”, Sirius chirped excitedly, lifting his arms to his sides to show the Christmas madness that had overtaken their flat.  
“I can see that… What is that smell? It smells really nice but a bit burned as well?” Of course, his stupid heightened senses were already picking up on the first load of cookies Sirius had left in the oven for too long. Great… Luckily it weren’t the chocolate cookies, or Moony might actually be a bit upset.  
“Are you coming in or will you leave again?”, Sirius answered sweetly, still grinning. Remus was frozen in the door. Blinking in awe, still not sure if this was real. Finally a huge smile spread across his lips and in two long strides Remus was engulfing Sirius in a hug and kissed him passionately, his lips freezingly cold. The door was closed with a dismissive flick of a wand.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius was working on the second (or was it already third?) part of his “Make Moony’s Christmas amazing” plan. He had already talked with James, Lily, Peter, Mary, Dorcas, and Marlene to organize this. He had used this cute movie for inspiration, and so he needed a background choir and clapping crowd. Whenever Remus was not around, he would practice the song, singing and dancing around the huge Christmas tree or out on the street, not even bothering with putting up notice-me-not charms. Everyone went a bit insane around Christmas and the muggles didn’t seem to care too much. Very soon it was the 25th of December.  
They spent a lazy noon with an elongated breakfast, snuggling on their couch and drinking hot tea. Sirius hummed all of the Christmas songs he had learned in the last weeks against Remus’ head, stroking his hair. In the afternoon he busied himself in the kitchen again, preparing dinner. Or at least a part of it. Remus didn’t know they would have an elaborate dinner with all their friends this evening, but that was all part of the plan. Luckily the werewolf was tired again and retired with a hot chocolate into their bedroom, softly complaining about the huge tree that was blocking the way. 

As it grew dark outside, Sirius felt almost nervous. But only almost, someone as perfect as him wouldn’t feel nervous about a plan so well thought out like this! He put silencing charms up so Remus wouldn’t notice something and put the difficult spells up, that would make their kitchen just big enough for all of them to fit in. Those extension charms were manageable on small objects but to put it on an entire room like their kitchen was something else. Finally he was done and was just finished decorating the table when a doe patronus popped in to inform him they were here. He had insisted they not use the doorbell in case Remus would hear it through the charm. Quickly he waved his wand so the table would be set while he went to open the door. A second later Lily was already in, floating plates in front of her that almost knocked Sirius in the chest if he hadn’t dodged in time. She blew him a kiss in passing and headed to the kitchen. James followed his wife but actually hugged Sirius, the smell of cinnamon and other spices engulfing him. 

“Merry Christmas Padfoot! You sure about this, mate?” Dark eyes found his, a look of slight concern mingled with joy. Sirius just grinned at his brother. “Would be too late anyway, eh? But I’m actually really sure, so bug off and let the others in, Prongs!” Barking out in laughter James stepped into the flat, ignoring Sirius’ panicked ‘sssshhhhh!’. Peter was next, grinning broadly and a huge plate in his hands. He and Mary were wearing identical christmas jumpers and greeted Sirius excitedly. Lastly came Marlene and Dorcas also floating a couple of dishes around them so they could pat him on the head. (Neither of them liked to hug other people and always patted him like a dog, because he was ‘like a puppy’ - James and Remus had doubled over in laughter the first time they explained that to them.) With an exaggerated pout Sirius made sure his hair was looking perfectly still after the pat before he followed his friends into the kitchen. In there it was pure chaos, everything floating around, people swaying around each other to get the food put up where it belonged, Lily pouring glasses of wine already. 

“Do you all know the plan? The lyrics? Dorcas, if you don’t hit that harmony I’ll hex you! And do you have the cardboard signs? They need to say nice things! I probably should have inscribed them myself. James, let me see yours!” Sirius was almost whining at the end of his inquisition. His friends only shared bemused glances and continued their work while James came to him and took a sign out of his pocket, which he put back to its original size in a second. On it was written in James' abysmal handwriting: “Finally you’re pawing a ring on it!” “James!”, he exclaimed loudly and was shushed by the others instantly. “That is a terrible pun and I don’t allow it in my romantic gesture!” He flicked his wand and corrected the sign in front of him. Quickly he went over the other signs ( all of them either with terrible puns or outright rude, like Marys “This already went on far too long, let us eat!”) and corrected them to his liking. After he was done, Lily threw him out of his own kitchen to wake Remus and tell him to get dressed. She murmured something about having seen enough of all of them for her liking, but Sirius ignored her, as he ignored Peters commentary about the size of the tree making up for something lacking. He only shot a dark glare through the branches of the tree, as James fell into another of his very loud laughing fits. A bauble slightly hit him on the head and he turned back around, facing their bedroom door. Lily was already shushing everyone and herded them back to the kitchen.  
Remus woke as the door opened and Sirius stuck his head in. “Hey Moony, it’s time for dinner. Get dressed nicely for me, will you?” A wink and blown kiss later he was already out again. In front of the door he breathed heavily and felt for the small box in his pocket. It was time. Now he might have been a bit nervous, though he preferred to refer to it as excitement. He slowed his breathing and made his way back around the tree to get in position. His friends were already there, staying behind their couch with downturned signs in their hands. 

“The food is ready? Presents under the tree? Have I forgotten anything?” Marlene shot him one of the first purely nice glances he had ever seen on her. “Stop panicking, Sirius, it’s all perfect! We put the food under a stasis charm, the music is prepared. All left to do is the actual thing.” He relaxed a bit. “I’m not panicking.”, he muttered pouting. But he turned towards the door and softened his throat, so his voice would sound nice. They waited in silence.  
As they heard the door opening, the music turned on and Sirius burst into a heartfelt version of “All I want for christmas is you!” and dance. Remus came creeping around the tree with huge eyes, which became even larger as he spotted his friends, who joined on the first chorus, helping Sirius through the harmonies to stay focused and not melt in front of his boyfriend. He just wanted to ask him right now! A couple of steps and a swirl. In the corner of his eyes he saw the signs with love messages go up but to his disdain he saw Remus giggle softly a couple of times. They must have changed their signs back! So much about trusting his friends… But he couldn’t think about it longer, the song that always seemed to go on for ages was already coming to its end.  
“All I want for christmas…”, he sang.  
“is yoooouuuuuuuu”, his friends / background choir sang.  
“All I want for christmas…”  
“Is yoooouuuuuu”  
Then he dropped to one knee in front of Remus.  
“All I ask for Christmas is  
Will you marry me?”  
The music stopped and the silence fell heavy on his ears, his breath going fast, his eyes glued to Moonys.  
“Lily, did you show him Love, actually?”, Remus asked almost leisurely, only a small hitch in his voice betraying him. She seemed to nod, because Remus’ grin widened.  
“That explains a lot! And what an amazing surprise, thank you!” Remus went on, his face lighting with happiness.  
“Remus?”, Sirius asked softly, bringing back the attention to him. He still hadn’t answered and he was growing really nervous!  
“Oh Sirius, you don’t think I could ever reject you, do you? Of course I will marry you, you extravagant, genius diva!” And with that Remus sank down as well and kissed him. As they were told to do, their friends clapped and cheered, just as they had in the movie, but they would have probably done so anyway, Sirius guessed. When their kiss broke he put the ring on Remus' lean fingers and kissed the back of his hand. Only a split second later their friends were finally surrounding them, hugging and clapping on their backs. It was - actually - the best Christmas feast they ever had. 

The End


End file.
